At present, a display device is commonly fixed at an upright support frame for ease of the viewing. The upright support frame generally includes a pedestal and an upright column. The pedestal is placed on a support plane. A bottom of the upright column is fixed to the pedestal, and a top of the upright column is pivotally connected to the display device. An orientation and an angle of the display device may be adjusted via rotation.
The upright support frame in the related art is of a complicated structure and difficult to be disassembled after being assembled. More importantly, by such upright support frame, the display device may merely stand on the upright support frame, while the upright support frame is useless when the display device is suspended, and then an additional suspension support frame is needed.
From the above, the upright support frame in the related art is of a complicated structure and not applicable for a suspended display device.